Vehicle traffic control systems, such as air traffic control systems, track positions and velocities of vehicles and help manage the trajectories of the vehicles. Vehicle traffic control may be based on radar surveillance, supplemented more recently with cooperative radio surveillance techniques, such as automatic dependent surveillance-broadcast (ADS-B). A vehicle may determine its own position, such as via a Global Navigation Satellite System (GNSS), and periodically broadcast its position via a radio frequency, which may be read by ground stations and other aircraft. Vehicle position data may be provided to a variety of other applications that serve functions such as traffic situational awareness, traffic alert, and collision avoidance, for example.
A maneuver prediction system may determine the location and course of a target vehicle by receiving and decoding surveillance signals from the target vehicle. The maneuver prediction system may predict a future maneuver for the target vehicle based on the target vehicle's location and course relative to landmarks such as nearby runways. The maneuver prediction system may warn other vehicles based on the predicted maneuver(s) for the target vehicle.